High School
by someoneWRITING
Summary: 4 years in high school is the best years of your school years.. so make sure to have fun! like the cast of this fanfiction :D
1. the casts

_**A High Zchool Zcenario**_

**The BoyZ**

Benedict _"Ben"_ Castillio - ang leader ng The Boyz, siya din ang mortal enemy ng brother ng ex nia!

Oscar _"Scar" _Nelson - ang may pagkaEMO ng barkada, Scar din ang nickname nia dahil sa sugat nia sa noo

Yosef Francisco - ang pinakamasayahin sa grupo, na ang tanging hobby lang ay tumawa at magpatawa!

*Zachary _"Zac"_ Jimenez - iniwan niya ang grupong The BoyZ dahil sa away nila ni Oscar

**Simply Galz**

Dianna _"Dianne"_ Dantes - ang brain ng simply galz, super friendly kaya kahit transferee ay nakahanap agad ng grupo at nakahanap din ng karibal

Rachel _"Shey"_ Ramirez - ang super kikay ng barkada na naguguluhan kela Oscar at Zac, pinsan siya ni Dianne

Aimee Cruz - ang shy type pero masayahin din naman tulad ni Yosef

**Mean GirlZ**

Jessica Isabel _"Jessi-Bel"_ Gonzales - ang Diva ng campus, anak siya ng chairman ng school kaya sobrang prinsesa kung umasta, ex nia si Ben

Thea Gonzales - ang ever supportive cousin ni Jessi

Honey Miranda - ang minsan eh OUT OF THIS WORLD sa barkada

**The JockZ**

Dominic "Nick" Gonzales - brother ni Jessi, at ang bully ng campus, anak din siya ng chairman kaya ALA-HARI din kung umasta

Ivan Miranda - brother naman ni Honey, mula bahay hanggang sa school sobra siyang naiirita sa kapatid niya

_and other varsity members..._

**other casts**

Donald & Fatima Castillio - mga magulang ni Ben

Hilario Gonzales - Daddy nila Nick at Jessi

Nathalia Dantes - Mommy ni Dianne

Adrian - little brother ni Dianne

Ernesto & Andrea Miranda - parents nila Ivan at Honey

May Ramirez - mommy ni rachel, at tita nila Dianne at Adrian


	2. episode 1 new world

driver: ma'am yan na po ung last bag

nathalia: ah ok! thank you! _*tinignan ang bagong bahay*_ well kids, welcome to your new house, and new HOMETOWN!

dianne: _*umiling lang at tinuloy ang pakikinig sa mp3*_

adrian: mommy, i wanna go home!

nathalia: honey, this is your new home, our new home

adrian: ayoko mommy!

nathalia: tsk.. _*sigh*_ halika na pasok na tayo sa loob para maayos na natin ung mga gamit, ok? sumunod ka na din dianne

adrian: _*padabog na pumasok sa bahay*_

dianne: _*sigh**pumasok na sa loob ng bahay*_

_***inside the house***_

nathalia: bukas, mamili tayo ng mga bagong gamit, sasamahan mo ko ha?

adrian:_ *nakasimangot*_

nathalia: oh dianne! what do you think of the new house?

dianne: _*no response*_

nathalia: _*sigh*_ tignan mo nlng ung mga kwarto sa taas, pili ka ng isa dun tapos ayusin n natin. ikaw din bunso..

adrian: ayoko nga po!

_***biglang dumating ang tita nila kasama ang kanyang anak***_

dianne&adrian: tita may! _*nagbless sa tita nila*_

may: _*yinakap ang mga pamangkin*_ eto na ba ang mga pamangkin ko? ang lalaki na!

nathalia: may!

may: ate! _*yinakap ang kapatid*_ long time no see ha? o eto na nga pala ang pamangkin mo, ang aking unica ija c shey

nathalia: shey? rachel ikaw na ba yan. naku ang laki na din ah!

shey: _*nagbless sa tita*_

may: oo nga, parang kailan lang eh naglalaro laro pa sila ni dianne. at etong c adrian eh pagkaliit liit pa! hahaha ahy oo nga pala ate, naayos ko na lahat ng pinapaayos mo bukas na bukas din pwede ng pumasok sa bago nilang school sila dianne at adrian

adrian: NEW SCHOOL? mommy? ayoko nga po.. gusto ko na pong umuwi!

nathalia: adrian!

adrian: _*pumasok sa isang kwarto at nagkulong*_

dianne: mamimili na po ako ng room

nathalia: _*sigh*_

may: hayaan mo na ate, mukhang kailangan lang talaga nilang magadjust eh mukhang nabigla ata eh

shey: dont worry tita magiging classmate naman po kami ni dianne, matutulungan ko naman po siya makapagadjust at magkaroon ng new friends para hindi na mahomesick

nathalia: thank you shey

shey: kaya lang po, ibang school po si adrian HIGH SCHOOL only lng po kc ang school namin

nathalia: wag kang magalala bata pa naman si adrian, madaling nagkakaroon ng mga kaibigan ang mga bata

may: sa bagay, o cge te tulungan ka na namin sa pagaayos

nathalia: nakakahiya naman kayo pa ang tumulong sa akin, hindi ang mga anak ko

may: ok lng yun, ano ka ba?

**_*pagkalipas ng ilang oras ay umuwi na sila may at shey*_**

dianne&adrian: _*lumabas na sa mga kwarto*_

nathalia: oh, buti naman lumabas din kayo! so i guess nakapili n kayo ng rooms niyo?_ *sigh*_ i didnt like what you both did kanina, especially you adrian

dianne: but mom.. masisisi mo ba kami? opo kayo nga ang ina dito kayo na lng ang magulang but dont you think you should still consult us with your plans? especially when were part of the plan.. adrian pasok ka muna ulit sa room mo

adrian: huh?

dianne: sige na!

adrian: _*pumaosk ulit sa kwarto*_

dianne: mom, ano po ba talaga ang totoo? why do we have to leave? where's dad? and please mom ayokong sabhin mo sakin na "balang araw maiintindihan ko din" dahil hindi na ko bata! kaya ko na nman sigurong intindihin ang dahilan, o ang problema!

nathalia: pwede ba? wag ka ng nagtatanong tanong about sa dad mo, wala na siya

dianne: bakit? karapatan kong malaman kung nasan siya!

nathalia: wala na nga siya! bumili ng patis di na bumalik!

dianne: what? mom! im not joking.

nathalia: eh hindi rin naman ako nagbibiro eh! bukas papasok na kayo ni adrian sa bago niyong schools, classmate mo c shey kaya d ka siguro masyadong mahihirapan

dianne: what about adrian? mom bata pa ang kapatid ko.. you shoudn't let him asking question na walang sumasagot.

nathalia: eh anong gusto mong sabhin ko?

dianne: kausapin mo siya. wag mo naman siyang biglain. kaya kong sumabak sa bagong buhay, bagong mundo. but my brother please mom, be a mother to her especially now na ayaw mong sabihin kung asan ang daddy namin!

_***kinabukasan***_

shey: tita! good morning! o ano dianne, ready ka na ba?

dianne: i guess so..

nathalia: o sige na pumasok na kayo at baka mahuli pa kayo, hahatid ko na si adrian

shey: ok tita bye

dianne: bye mom _*nag kiss sa mommy*_

_***pagdating sa school***_

shey: dahil bago ka sa school, i think you should know WHO's WHO!

dianne: who's who?

shey: oo, kung sinong sikat, sinong hindi, sinong bully sinong sino.. Who's WHO! hehehe

dianne: *smiling*

shey: ayun nga pala ang THE BOYZ! mga mayayaman ang mga yan mga gwapo pero ang hihirap abutin.. yung BOYZ nila is spelled as B,O,Y,Z kasi yung names nila nagsastart sa B-O-Y-Z! si ben ang pinaka gwapo, si oscar na may pagka mysterious sometimes pero romantic at si yosef na may pagkakengkoy!

dianne: asan ung Z?

Zac: HI SHEY!

shey: ung Z? eto c ZAC

Zac: napano ako?

shey: wala tinuturo ko lng sakanya ang mga THE BOYZ

Zac: eh bat pati ako kasali, matagal nakong wala sa grupong yan noh

shey: ok.. sorry eto nga pala ang cousin ko, SI DIANNE

Zac: hi dianne.. ako nga pala si Zac, boyfriend ni shey

shey: huh? ang kapal mo ha!

dianne: _*laughing*_

Zac: ahy sorry, future boyfriend pala _*bumulong kay dianne*_ nagpapakipot pa kasi

shey: hoy narinig ko yun noh!

dianne: _*laughing*_

Zac: alis muna ako, may pinapagawa pa pla skin si ma'am. baka mamiss mo ko ha?

Shey: CHE!

dianne: _*laughing*_

shey: ayun si Aimee yan ang best friend ko and im sure eventually magiging bestfriend mo din. mga popular din naman kami yun nga lang may mas umaangat pa samin, at yun naman ang Mean Girlz yun ang mga dapat mong layuan! lalo na yun si Jessi-Bel na sobrang DIVA QUEEN! sa kanila kasi etong school nato kaya ang yabang kung umasta

dianne: Jessi-Bel?

shey: ah oo, ang name niya kasi is Jessica Isabel Gonzales, alam mo na pinaarte nag ala Jessi-Bel!

dianne: _*laughing*_

shey: yun naman ang mga sidekick nia ang pinsan niang si Thea, at ang out of this world na si honey. oo nga pala whatever you do medjo lumayo layo ka din kay Ben ng The Boyz. dahil property daw siya ni Jessi

dianne: _*napatingin kay ben*_

ben: _*tumingin din kay dianne*_

dianne: _*inalis ang tingin*_

shey: at ayun namn ang mga jocks, mga anak mayaman din pero di tulad ng mga the boyz sila mayayabang ayun ang pinaka leader si nick, kapatid ni jessi mayabang din dahil may ari din sila ng school, ayun naman ang ala vicepresident ng mga jocks si ian at ang iba pang mga varsity ng school, well that's pretty much the Who's who tara puntahan na natin si aimee

_***pinuntahan nila si aimee***_

shey: hi aims..

aimee: hi shey

shey: eto nga pala ang cousin ko, si dianne

aimee: hi dianne, ang tagal mo naman shey kanina pa kita hinihintay tara na baka malate tayo sa class

_***pumasok na sila sa classroom nila, at sunod sunod na ding pumasok ang The Boyz at ang Mean Girlz***_

**_*this is the seating arrangment*_**

**Shey Aimee Dianne Ben Jessi**

**Zac Honey Oscar Yosef Thea**

teacher: alright guys, looks like we have a new comer, why dont you introduce yourself with the class

dianne: _*medjo nahihiyang tumayo* _hi, Im Dianna Dantes, Dianne for short ahm.. cousin ako ni rachel i guess that's all?

teacher: medjo konti ah! hehe.. well may cousin ka naman so rachel your gonna be her school buddy ok?

shey: yes ma'am..

dianne: _*umupo na ulit*_

ben: hey, im ben..

dianne: hi _*smiled*_

jessi: tss _*umiiling*_

teacher: ok,since nasa kalahati na tayo ng school year. i am giving you a project about knowing each other, expressing your feelings, and mingle with each other. And since we have a new student pagbibigyan ko cia na iextend yung project nia

others: aww..

teacher: ano aww aww kau jan? aso ba kau?

class: _*laughing*_

teacher: actually last week ko pa kau pinagmamasdan isa isa. so shey youll be working with honey

yosef: eh ma'am pano naman magkakasundo yang dalawang yan? hahaha!

teacher: gusto mo ikaw nlng teacher?

yosef: ahm.. no ma'am

oscar: _*binatukan c yosef*_

yosef: aray! ma'am o!

teacher: oscar.. youll be working with zac

Zac&Oscar: what!

teacher: ako diba ang teacher? ako ang nagassign ng project? so ako din ang magaasign ng groupings so please stop interrupting me.

zac,oscar&yosef: sorry po ma'am

teacher: o cia, para manahimik ka na yosef youll be workng with aimee

yosef: girl po?

teacher: _*give him the look*_

yosef: ok ma'am! hi aimee

aime: _*smiled*_

teacher: thea and angelo *angelo ay isa nilang kaklase*

teacher: jessi and..

jessi: _*smiling at ben, dahil ang alm nia ay c ben ang magiging kapartner nia nia*_

teacher: jessi and michelle

jessi: WHAT?

teacher: pati ikaw jessi? are you also questioning me?

jessi: d nman po ma'am. but i dont know anything about her.

teacher: kaya nga kau ang partner

jessi: ugh..

teacher: hmm? dianne, you will be partnered with benedict

ben: ahmm ma'am..

teacher: ikaw din?

ben: ahm ndi naman po.. but ma'am could you just call me ben?

teacher: tss.. sure ben

***at sinabi na ng teacher ang mga iba pang magkapartner na iba nlng kaklase***

***nagdismissal na/pagdating sa bahay nila dianne***

nathalia: _*naghahanap ng trabaho sa computer*_

dianne:_ *nagkiss sa mommy*_ hi mom

nathalia: oh hey honey.. how was your first day?

dianne: it was... fine.. i guess?

nathalia: may pagkain jan s lamesa if u want to eat

dianne: no thanks. ill be in my room

_**ABANGAN...**_

_**ben: baka gusto mo magpunta so mall mamaya?**_

_**dianne: huh?**_

_**ben: kasi diba partners tau? and we dont know much about each other..**_

_**(new scene)**_

_**Jessi: Dianna Dantes, isang laki sa mayamang pamilya pero naghirap dahil iniwan sila ng daddy nia**_

_**dianne: what?**_

_**Jessi: wait dont interrupt me there's still more..**_

_**shey: shut up jessi!**_

_**jessi: ugh.. no one asks me to shut up you bitch**_

_**aimee: uhmm basically bitch is a female dog, dog barks, bark is a part of a tree..**_

_**jessi: *nagtataka***_

_**aimee: ... tree is a part of nature and NATURE is beautiful**_

_**shey: aha! thanks for the compliment JESSICA!**_

_**jessi: oh shut up nerds**_

_**(new scene)**_

_**oscar: how's this work for you, you make an essay about yourself. and ill make an essay about me. will exchange tapos VOALA may project na tau**_


End file.
